Di Balik Sebuah Nama
by GaramMerica
Summary: Athrun, seorang pengembara dari Julius. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang dengan santainya bernyanyi di tengah hutan. Siapa sangka kalau petualangan singkat mereka ternyata menyimpan makna tersendiri? Mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Di Balik Sebuah Nama**

Gundam Seed/Destiny _belongs to its owner_: SUNRISE, BANDAI, _and its creators_

_No material profit taken from this._

_Fantasy/Romance_

_T rated_

Warning: _OOC_, _short multichapter, AU, typo(s), _kegajean cerita dan penulisan.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru tua yang agak gondrong dan berantakan melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menyusuri hutan. Laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menarik udara segar dalam-dalam, masuk menuju paru-parunya. Langit cerah dengan awan-awan putih yang berlayar terlihat dari balik pohon-pohon rindang yang tersebar di sekelilingnya. Burung-burung kecil yang sibuk bermain mengeluarkan kicauan merdu nan ramah. Ayunan dan suara gesekan daun yang bergerak ikut mengantarkan semilir angin yang menggelitik kulitnya.

Ia tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tidak menginjakkan kaki di hutan yang sudah seperti halaman rumahnya ini. Mungkin kali ini ia bisa menyelesaikan perjalanannya dengan tenang tanpa harus menghunus pedang atau panah. Yah, ia berharap monster-monster dan hewan buas di hutan ini memilih untuk tidur dan santai-santai saja di hari yang sebegini cerah.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Ia mendengar sesuatu. Dipejamkan kedua matanya dan ia mencoba mendengarkan suara itu dengan lebih baik. Suara itu ... nyanyian?

Ia segera beranjak ke arah suara tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Apa yang dilakukan _seorang perempuan _di tengah hutan liar seperti ini dan _menyanyi_? Itu seperti melakukan piknik dan menyalakan api unggun di goa beruang!

Karena terlalu terburu-buru, lelaki tersebut tidak menyadari kalau orang yang dicarinya ternyata sudah berada tepat di depannya. Mata laki-laki itu membulat dan berusaha menghentikan kecepatannya namun terlambat. Terdengar suara yang agak keras saat kedua orang itu bertubrukan. Sang pemuda dengan sigap mencengkram kedua lengan si gadis dan memutar tubuhnya agar saat mereka berdua mencapai tanah, ia tidak akan menimpa sang gadis dan menimbulkan cedera yang tidak diinginkan. Keduanya berguling untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mereka berhenti dengan sang gadis mengerang di atas sang pemuda.

"Tadi itu ... cukup menyakitkan," gumam laki-laki itu sambil mengerjap beberapa kali.

Tudung jubah gadis itu tersingkap, memperlihatkan surai merah mudanya yang indah kini disinggahi oleh beberapa rumput dan daun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil mengerang sebelum akhirnya membuka mata dan menemukan seorang pemuda bermata _emerald _telentang di bawahnya. Ia mengeluarkan pekik tertahan sebelum berdiri dengan cepat dan mengambil jarak aman. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya cepat.

Pemuda itu mengangkat dirinya dengan lebih pelan dan menepuk-nepuk mantel serta jubah kelabunya sekadarnya. "Hanya seorang pengembara," jawabnya tenang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik napas panjang. Matanya sedikit membulat saat ia benar-benar melihat sosok sang penyanyi. Tubuhnya yang ramping tapi tidak terlalu kurus itu terbilang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan. Jubah cokelat tua menutupi gaun sederhana berwarna biru muda yang menjuntai sampai menutupi sebagian punggung kaki putihnya yang dilapisi ... _boots?_

Laki-laki itu memicingkan matanya dengan kepala sedikit terjulur, berusaha memastikan. Ya, benar. Tidak salah lagi sepatu kulit warna cokelat gelap itu adalah _boots. _Perempuan mana yang memasangkan _boots _dengan gaun panjang? Ia menaikkan pandangannya sedikit dan melihat sabuk dengan sebilah pisau yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Matanya kembali mendaki. Kini ia juga melihat _quiver _dan busur tersampir di punggung gadis itu. Sebuah tas kulit kecil melingkar melewati bahu kanannya. Pemuda itu bersiul. "Apakah gadis di depanku ini juga pengembara?" _yang_ _bergaun, _tambahnya dalam hati.

Jemari gadis itu menggapai puncak gagang pisaunya dalam diam. _Tetap waspada, bagus, _gumam sang pengembara—tak luput melihat tindakan kecil tersebut. "Aku hanyalah seorang _songstress, _Tuan Pengembara. Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan mendapat 'serangan tiba-tiba' dari ...," ia mengangguk ke arah pemuda itu, "darimu."

"Aah." Sang pengembara tahu benar gadis itu menanti penjelasan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekat. Belum genap dua langkah, pemuda itu berhenti saat ia melihat sang penyanyi menggenggam gagang pisau di pinggangnya erat-erat. Pemuda itu menghela napas dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Tenanglah. Aku tidak memiliki maksud buruk apa pun terhadapmu."

"Begitu juga yang dikatakan para bandit saat mengincar seorang gadis yang tidak berdaya," sergah pemilik mata biru muda di depannya dengan tenang.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. _Masuk akal. _"Mereka juga akan menyuruh gadis itu menyerahkan dirinya sambil mengakatan 'akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan' dengan seringai menjijikkan—apa aku terlihat seperti itu di matamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa lama sambil memerhatikan sosok pengembara berbaju kumal di depannya dengan seksama. Akhirnya gadis itu hanya menghela napas dan melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pisau. "Maaf atas tindakanku yang tidak ramah, tapi bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan menubrukku? Apa ada yang mengejarmu?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

Pengembara itu terkekeh. "Aku minta maaf soal itu—dan tidak, aku tidak sedang dikejar. Aku hanya mencoba bergegas untuk menghentikan _seorang _songstress_,_" ia menekankan dua kata terakhirnya, "untuk melakukan hal berbahaya seperti menyanyi di tengah hutan liar. Sebagai informasi seandainya kau tidak tahu, Nona _Songstress, _tindakanmu itu bisa menarik perhatian monster atau hewan buas."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan ekspresinya berubah sedih. "Maaf, kau benar. Kupikir burung-burung, pepohonan, dan beberapa hewan kecil yang damai di hutan ini akan menyukainya. Aku lupa nyanyianku juga bisa memberi tahu monster atau pun hewan buas akan keberadaanku," sang gadis tersenyum kecil, "terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Tuan Pengembara."

Pemilik surai biru tua itu menurunkan tangannya. Roda di kepalanya mulai berputar. Meski gadis berambut merah muda di depannya ini memiliki pisau dan panah yang terlihat siap digunakan kapan saja, sepertinya gadis itu tidak terlalu berpengalaman dalam perjalanan di alam liar. Belum lagi gaun itu. Gaun itu terlalu bersih untuk seorang _songstress _yang sedang melakukan perjalanan seorang diri. Memang, beberapa s_ongstress _sering berpindah antara satu kota ke kota lain untuk mencari pekerjaan di mana kemampuan mereka dibutuhkan. Nyanyian seorang _songstress _terkenal bisa menguatkan semangat dan menghibur hati para kesatria yang sedang berperang atau bertugas. Meski begitu, biasanya mereka tidak melakukan perjalanan seorang diri dan—kembali—penampilannya terlalu bersih.

"Kemarilah, Nona," ujar pemuda itu dengan seulas senyum tipis—berusaha ramah.

Tangan gadis itu dengan sigap kembali menggenggam pisau. Tatapannya tajam meski raut wajahnya tetap tenang. "Sekarang kau _benar-benar _mengatakan hal yang sama seperti para bandit yang mengincar perempuan."

Pengembara itu terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gadis itu menaikkan satu alisnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Dan sekarang kau juga menarik perhatian semua penghuni hutan ini—termasuk yang tidak diinginkan."

Sang pemuda berusaha mengendalikan tawanya dengan satu dehaman keras. Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan tatapan aneh yang diberikan sang gadis untuknya—meski baginya hal itu justru terlihat menarik_. _"Maaf—sungguh—aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam. Oh, ya, di mana sopan santunku?" ia menunduk singkat dengan lengan kanan berada di atas dada kirinya, "namaku Athrun, pengembara dari Julius."

Gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama. "Lacus, _songstress _dari Copernicus."

Athrun memutuskan untuk mendekati Lacus karena ia yakin gadis itu akan benar-benar menarik pisaunya jika ia menyuruh sang _songstress _untuk menghampirinya lagi. Melihat tidak ada reaksi penolakan dari Lacus—hanya sikap siaga yang terus ia pasang—Athrun meneruskan langkahnya. "Apa yang dilakukan seorang _songstress _dari Copernicus sendirian di tengah hutan milik Julius ini?" tanyanya sopan.

Gadis itu melihat ke arah langit sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kita lakukan sambil berjalan jika kau masih mau mengobrol, Tuan Pengembara." Lacus menarik tudungnya lagi dan mulai berjalan melewati Athrun. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Julius karena ada suatu pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan sendirian. Bagaimana denganmu, Athrun?"

"Ah, kebetulan aku juga sedang menuju Julilus," jawabnya pelan. Ia mulai membayangkan kota kecil yang indah di balik bukit dengan air terjun yang mengalir di antara dua karang, membuat embun dan pelangi yang selalu bisa dinikmati saat hari cerah. Rumah-rumah bercat putih tersusun rapi dan bertingkat-tingkat dengan sebuah kastil megah berwarna putih di bagian belakang kota. Gambaran damai kota itu masih jelas di ingatannya meski ia sudah tidak pernah kembali sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Lacus menangkap ekspresi menerawang itu di mata sang pemuda. "Pulang ke rumah, ya? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut.

Athrun menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. Memang, sebenarnya ia pulang karena ia mendapat suatu kabar tidak mengenakkan dari ayahnya, lebih tepatnya sebuah perintah. Yang membuat langkahnya berat untuk pulang adalah perintah itu yang akan membuat hidupnya tidak akan lagi sama. Sebuah tanggung jawab dan komitmen besar yang dipaksakan sang Ayah. Athrun harus menikah dengan putri Raja Copernicus yang akan datang tujuh hari lagi sejak kabar itu sampai padanya—dua hari lagi kalau melihat tanggal sekarang.

Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Athrun sudah terkepal. Pengembara mana yang terikat dengan pernikahan, hah!? Padahal ia sudah sengaja memilih jalan sebagai pengembara agar bisa menghindar dari tanggung jawab sebagai pewaris takhta raja—sebut dia lari dari tanggung jawab, ia tidak peduli.

Oh, ya, ayah Athrun adalah seorang Raja Kerajaan Julius, Patrick Zala. Meski kerajaan tersebut adalah kota kecil, namun termasuk sebuah kerajaan besar karena andilnya dalam perdagangan dan terkenal akan kekuatan militernya. Pemanah-pemanah dan ksatria berkuda terbaik berasal dari sana dan tak jarang sering dikirim oleh sang raja untuk membantu kerajaan aliansi. Athrun menghela napas. Kalau membayangkan hari-hari muda sampai tuanya dihabiskan di kursi takhta sambil memberi perintah dan memikirkan jalan keluar dari setumpuk masalah yang diwakilkan oleh tumpukan perkamen laporan setiap harinya, hal itu membuatnya merinding. Namun apalah daya, ayahnya dengan jelas mengatakan jika ia memang tidak menyetujui perjanjian persaudaraan antarkerajaan ini, ia sendiri yang harus mengatakannya di depan mata Raja Copernicus. Sang ayah benar-benar lepas tangan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya. Ia menarik tangan Lacus dan menatap gadis yang terkejut itu lekat-lekat. Lacus—yang tentu saja bingung dengan tindakan tiba-tiba rekan seperjalanan barunya ini—hanya diam dan balas menatap mata Athrun tanpa berpaling sedikit pun.

Tidak ada mahkota atau tiara di atas kepala gadis ini. Rambutnya yang terurai itu pun dibiarkan begitu saja dengan berantakan. Wajah putihnya polos tanpa sentuhan riasan dengan sedikit debu yang menempel. Kini matanya beralih pada tangan sang gadis. Tangan itu sedikit kasar dan kuku-kukunya pendek dengan sedikit tanah di sela-selanya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dan menghela napas lega. Ya, tidak mungkin gadis ini adalah seorang putri. Pakaiannya terlalu sederhana dan 'kurang layak' bila dibandingkan dengan baju kebangsawanan yang sering ia lihat di istana. Seorang putri juga tidak mungkin mengenakan sepatu _boots _yang dipadukan dengan gaun. Ia juga tidak mungkin memilki kuku, tangan yang kasar, dan rambut yang kotor karena seorang putri harus selalu menjaga penampilannya di depan rakyat dan memiliki banyak pelayan yang selalu menyiapkan kebutuhannya dan pengawal yang siaga melindunginya. Lalu yang paling penting, seorang putri tidak akan membawa senjata seperti ini—apalagi panah—dan berjalan-jalan di hutan liar tanpa pengawal seorang pun. Lagi pula ayahnya sudah bilang kalau rombongan Putri Copernicus baru akan tiba dua hari lagi sedangkan ia dan Lacus hanya harus melewati satu hari ini agar bisa sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Athrun?" panggil Lacus lagi, mulai khawatir karena sejak tadi pemuda di sampingnya ini hanya diam.

"Ah, maaf," pemuda itu kembali menatap sang pemanggil, "ya, ada masalah yang harus kuurus. Ngomong-ngomong, raja kalian orang yang seperti apa?"

Lacus terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba. "Kenapa? Apa kau membuat masalah dengan raja kami?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak—maksudku ... belum."

Langkahnya terhenti dan kali ini giliran Lacus yang menatap Athrun lekat-lekat. "Masalah apa yang akan kau buat dengan raja kami, Tuan Pengembara?" tanyanya sengit sambil berkacak pinggang.

Athrun balas menatap dengan pandangan sama. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli, Nona _Songstress_?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena yang sedang kita bahas di sini adalah _raja kami, pemimpin kami._"

"Kalau begitu aku balik bertanya, pekerjaan sepenting apa yang harus kau lakukan _di kerajaan kami _sampai kau harus melakukannya seorang diri," balasnya tenang.

Gadis itu membuka tutup mulutnya dengan mata membulat. Setelah sekian lama, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menghela napas berat—lagi. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuperiksa karena menyangkut masa depanku—meski apa pun hasilnya, aku tetap tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun." Lacus mengambil napas panjang sebelum kembali berjalan. "Kau benar. Maafkan aku karena sudah menekanmu. Itu urusanmu dan tidak pantas bagiku ikut campur."

Athrun menaikkan kedua alisnya, tidak menyangka Lacus akan melepaskannya semudah ini. Akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum dan menyusul langkah sang gadis. "Hei, santai saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku bisa berjanji padamu kalau aku tidak akan melukai apalagi mengancam nyawa rajamu—ayahku akan membunuhku terlebih dulu."

Lacus tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban itu. "Oh, tentu saja, Athrun. Seandainya ayahmu tidak membunuhmu terlebih dulu, aku yang akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya—bersama rakyat Copernicus lainnya."

Athrun ikut tertawa. "Aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkannya."

Mereka berdua terus berjalan tanpa ada yang bicara. Namun kesenyunyian itu tidak lagi canggung. Masing-masing menikmati ketenangan alam yang ditawarkan Hutan Julius. Beberapa kali Athrun menangkap Lacus menggumamkan sebuah lagu dengan merdunya dan sang penyanyi sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar akan hal itu. Kali ini Athrun tidak begitu mempersoalkannya. Selain karena volume suara yang dikeluarkan Lacus tidak begitu besar, jujur, ia juga menikmatinya. Dadanya terasa hangat dan pikirannya segar. Semangatnya meningkat seolah seandainya ia harus melawan segerombolan _orc _sekarang juga, ia yakin ia bisa melakukannya tanpa masalah. Ia tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan sendiri kekuatan suara _songstress _yang selama ini hanya pernah ia dengar dari beberapa kesatria yang ia temui di sebagian besar kota yang sudah ia datangi.

Rasa penasaran pemuda itu kembali muncul saat melihat _quiver _penuh berisi anak panah dan busur di punggung Lacus. Akhirnya ia bertanya, "Kenapa kau membawa busur, Lacus? Pisau aku masih mengerti, tapi busur?" ia mengangguk singkat, "senjata itu untuk laki-laki, Lacus—semua senjata. Tidak hanya busur."

Gadis itu menoleh sedikit dan mengeluarkan seringai meledek. "Seperti memasak itu untuk perempuan?" ia mengangguk ke arah panci yang tergantung di ransel sang pengembara.

Athrun tertawa. "Hei! Ini peralatan untuk bertahan hidup!"

"Dan menjahit juga untuk perempuan?" gadis itu kini mengangguk ke arah Athrun sendiri.

Pemuda gondrong itu mengangkat lengannya sebentar dan memerhatikan mantel cokelat lusuh di badannya yang tertutupi jubah. Beberapa jahitan dari yang rapi sampai berantakan sudah menjarah sebagian permukaan mantel tua itu. Athrun mengerang. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang."

Tawa merdu Lacus kembali terdengar. "Kami tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kalian, Athrun. Kami memegang senjata untuk bertahan hidup, itu saja. Seorang wanita tidak boleh selalu bergantung pada laki-laki, kan? Ada saatnya laki-laki tidak ada untuk melindungi kami."

Athrun terdiam mendengar perubahan nada bicara Lacus. Gadis itu menundukkan pandangannya dan matanya sedikit berair. Athrun yakin ada sesuatu di balik kata-kata itu—mungkin kenangan tidak menyenangkan yang dialaminya. Namun Athrun memilih untuk diam. Ia tidak akan memaksanya. Lagi pula mereka berdua belum genap satu hari bertemu. Gadis itu akan menceritakannya jika ia memang merasa perlu.

Pemuda itu mengambil tangan kanan Lacus dengan tangan kirinya dan meremasnya pelan. "Kau gadis yang kuat." Seulas senyum hangat terkembang di wajahnya.

Lacus membalas dengan senyum tipis di bibir merahnya dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Kesunyian yang menenangkan kembali menemani perjalanan dua orang manusia itu. Hanya suara nyanyian hutan dan penghuninya yang sibuk bermain yang terdengar.

.

* * *

Lacus mendongakkan kepalanya dengan khawatir. Matanya menangkap langit yang mulai menggelap dengan awan-awan kelabu yang bergerak cepat. "Sepertinya akan hujan," gumamnya cukup keras untuk bisa di dengar Athrun.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama. "Kau benar, tapi tidak perlu khawatir." Lacus menatap Athrun yang kini tersenyum padanya. "Kita akan sampai tengah malam nanti jika kita terus berjalan—dan tidak ada insiden yang menimpa kita."

Lacus mengangguk. Ia mengerti benar maksud insiden yang dikatakan Athrun apa. Mereka berdua tidak pernah tahu kapan _orc_,_ goblin_, atau serigala dan kucing hutan datang menyerang mereka. Gadis bermata biru itu kembali melihat langit. Hari sudah sore. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga beberapa jam lagi menuju tengah malam akan berjalan dengan tenang.

Sang _songstress _mengangkat tangan kanannya sedikit dengan dahi sedikit berkerut. Tangannya masih gemetar. Ia masih ingat jelas segerombolan kucing hutan yang mengepung mereka tadi siang tidak lama setelah mereka beristirahat. Athrun terus menempelkan punggunggnya pada Lacus dengan tangan kiri terentang secara protektif sedangkan tangan kanan menggenggam busur. Lacus tidak ragu sama sekali dengan kemampuan bertarung pemuda ini. Ia yakin laki-laki yang mengembara seorang diri dengan busur dan _quiver_ di punggung, belati di pinggang kiri, dan sebilah pedang di sisi kanan tahu jelas bagaimana menggunakan benda-benda berbahaya tersebut. Meskipun begitu ia tetap merasa takut.

"_Jangan menembak," _bisik Lacus sambil menahan tangan kanan Athrun. Geraman dan raungan kucing-kucing sebesar harimau dengan taring panjang yang keluar dari gusi atas makhluk itu sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

"_Aku tidak akan menembak jika mereka tidak menyerang kita—aku ragu untuk yang satu itu,_" balas Athrun tegas dengan mata yang terus bergerak dengan siaga. _"Kau punya rencana, Nona?"_

Gadis itu merasa ragu, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat hewan-hewan liar ini dibunuh begitu saja hanya karena mengikuti insting alami mereka mencari makanan—terdengar sangat bodoh dan naif, memang. Tapi, sungguh, saat ini mereka berdualah _pendatang _di wilayah kucing-kucing ini, bukan sebaliknya. Karena itu, dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, Lacus mulai bernyanyi. Gadis itu bisa merasakan tubuh Athrun yang menegang di tangannya. Laki-laki itu menoleh cepat dengan tatapan tidak percaya akan tindakan bodoh yang ia lakukan. Gadis itu tidak peduli dan terus bernyanyi. Ia ingin menyampaikan pada kucing-kucing hutan ini bahwa mereka tidak bermaksud buruk di 'rumah mereka' dan tidak akan menyakiti mereka. Yang lebih penting, gadis itu berusaha memberitahu kalau dirinya dan Athrun adalah 'teman'.

Athrun menghentikan niatnya untuk menarik anak panah dari _quiver _saat melihat kucing-kucing itu berhenti menggeram dan mundur beberapa langkah. Pemuda itu cukup pintar untuk menurunkan senjatanya saat hewan-hewan penghuni hutan itu menundukkan kepala mereka sejenak sebelum pergi ke sisi lain hutan.

Athrun berbalik cepat dan menatap Lacus dengan mata membulat. "_Bagaimana_ _kau melakukannya?_"

Lacus hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi takjub Athrun. Rasa takutnya seketika sirna. Ia melemparkan seulas senyum lebar dan mengangkat kedua bahu. "_Kelembutan? Aku sudah bilang, Athrun. Hutan dan sebagian besar penghuninya menyukainya."_

Athrun hanya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dengan alis bertaut. Harga diri pemuda itu sedikit terusik karena 'rencana-rencana berdarah' yang sudah ia susun atas pengalamannya selama ini menangani hewan buas tersebut digagalkan hanya dengan _sebuah nyanyian. _Yap. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki terusik. Akhirnya pemuda itu menyampirkan busurnya lagi dan membalikkan badan. Ia mulai mengambil langkah besar-besar sambil bergumam pelan seperti anak kecil. "Songstress_."_

"_Pengembara," _balas Lacus santai. Ia merasa geli melihat tingkah laki-laki setengah dewasa di depannya ini.

"Lacus?" Panggilan Athrun berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajah dan agak terkejut melihat Athrun yang sudah berjarak agak jauh. Lacus berlari kecil menyusul saat sang pengembara mengulurkan tangan kirinya dengan wajah yang mengeras. Sang gadis mempercepat larinya, tahu benar maksud di balik ekspresi itu. Begitu sudah dekat, Athrun dengan cepat menarik tangan Lacus dan mempercepat langkah mereka berdua.

"Serigala?" tanya Lacus hati-hati.

"_Orc."_

_._

* * *

TBC

* * *

_Quiver_: Tempat menyimpan anak panah yang biasa dibawa pemanah di punggungnya.

.

Baiklah! Sebenarnya fic ini dibuat dengan maksud pengen buat dalam bentuk _one shot _aja, tapi sepertinya bakal terlalu panjang. Jadi saya pisah menjadi beberapa _chapter _lagi. _Multichapter_ pendek kok~ #narihula.

Muuut/Sadakooo/Dakochaaan~ ini ya tiket _request_-mu yang minta AthrunLacus~ Maaf kalo gak buat yang _fluff _padahal dirimu mintanya yang_ fluff. _Mohon dimaafkan, aku lagi keranjingan Lord of The Ring, sih, jadi _setting_-nya kebawa juga. #bow #ditendangsadako. Mungkin suatu saat (suatu saat = entah kapan) aku akan buat AthrunLacus yang _fluff_, tapi aku gak janji apa-apa, ya! #tawaantagonis.

_Tanjoubi omedetou_, **Pearl Jeevas**! #tiupconvetti #mampet #dihajar

Ini kado untuk dirimu~ Aku gak tau umur dirimu berapa sekarang meski kalau diliat dari tingkat sekolah kita cuma beda 1-2 tahunan. Ahahaha. Pokoknya semoga kamu dimudahkan dalam memilih jurusan dan selalu diberi kemudahan dalam hal baik lainnya juga. Aamiin.

Untuk _readers, _terima kasih udah bersedia mampir dan nyempetin baca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima kok~

_Have a nice day!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Di Balik Sebuah Nama**

Gundam Seed/Destiny _belongs to its owner_: SUNRISE, BANDAI, _and its creators_

_No material profit taken from this._

Warning: _OOC_, _short multichapter, AU, typo(s), _kegajean cerita dan penulisan, sedikit adegan pertempuran berdarah (?).

.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

.

"Serigala?" tanya Lacus hati-hati.

"_Orc."_

Lacus memucat. Ia memang belum pernah melihat _orc_ secara langsung. Yang ia ketahui tentang monster berlumpur itu hanya berasal dari buku yang ia baca dan cerita-cerita yang ia dengar. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap wajah rekan seperjalanannya sejenak. Dilihat dari sorot tajam di mata _emerald _itu, ia bisa mengira-ngira bahaya apa yang sedang menghampiri mereka. "Sembunyi di atas pohon?" sarannya.

Athrun menggeleng. "_Orc _berbeda dengan hewan buas, Lacus. Mereka bisa berpikir—meski tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kemampuan manusia. Beberapa dari mereka pandai menggunakan busur. Takkan ada tempat untuk lari jika kita bersembunyi di atas."

"Tapi hari sudah gelap," Lacus mendongak menatap langit sejenak, "ada kemungkinan mereka tidak bisa melihat kita."

"Ide yang bagus." Saat itulah sebatang panah memutuskan untuk melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi di atas kepala Athrun, menimbulkan suara _jleb _yang kuat saat menancap di batang pohon di sebelahnya. "Tapi kurasa sudah terlambat. Lari!"

Mereka mulai berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Hujan panah berikutnya terus menyerang diiringi raungan kawanan _orc _yang kesal. Genggaman Athrun semakin erat saat ia terus berlari sekaligus menuntun gadis di belakangnya agar tidak tertinggal dan terhindar dari panah-panah yang melesat cepat. Ia merasa bersyukur bulan malam ini memancarkan sinar yang cukup terang sehingga masih memberi mereka kesempatan untuk melangkahi akar-akar besar yang terjulur.

Mereka berdua segera melompat ke balik pohon besar tepat saat serentet bunyi _jleb _lain terdengar dari sisi lain pohon persembunyian mereka. Athrun menarik anak panah di busurnya dan berputar. Ia membidik dalam waktu singkat dan melepaskan jarinya sebelum kembali menempelkan punggungnya di permukaan batang pohon yang kasar. Bunyi jeritan tidak mengenakkan terdengar disusul raungan-raungan marah. Pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan tiga kali tembakan yang berbuah erangan kesakitan lain.

Athrun membulatkan matanya saat sebatang panah baru saja menancap dan hanya berselisih tiga senti dari mata pemuda itu. Sebelum ia sempat melepaskan panah ke arah serangan tadi berasal, erangan khas itu sudah terdengar dari arah targetnya. Athrun menoleh cepat dan melihat Lacus—masih melepaskan beberapa panah dengan penuh konsentrasi—berlutut di sampingnya. Jeritan-jeritan berikutnya terdengar.

_Tidak buruk, _batinnya dengan kedua alis terangkat. Leher pemuda itu tiba-tiba terasa dingin dan ia segera menghunus pedangnya sebelum berbalik ke kiri dan mengayunkannya dengan cepat. Satu _orc _berkapak jatuh. Ia tidak merasa lega dan langsung berbalik ke arah sebaliknya, kali ini berhasil menebas _orc _lain yang muncul tiba-tiba di samping Lacus.

"Jangan coba-coba," tegur Athrun sambil menarik Lacus bangun.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang pengembara, Lacus menjawab tanpa ragu, "Aku bahkan tidak perlu mempertimbangkannya." Tentu saja, sekali melihat sosok monster berkulit hijau kebiruan dengan beberapa lumut dan lumpur yang menempel di badan gempal mengerikan itu, anak kecil juga tahu sebuah nyanyian tidak akan memberi efek—menggelitik pun tidak. Hidung bengkok dan telinga runcing pendek yang terlipat itu hanya menambah kesan menyeramkan seperti perompak di tengah laut.

Athrun kembali menarik tangan Lacus dan mereka berlari di balik bayang-bayang pohon lebat di sekitar mereka. Athrun melepaskan tangannya untuk menahan ayunan kapak _orc _yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Orc itu jatuh tanpa sempat mengerang saat panah Lacus menancap di dahi sang monster. Athrun mengucapkan terima kasih singkat sebelum menepis panah yang hampir saja menujam punggung sang _songstress _dengan pedangnya_. _Gadis itu dengan cepat berputar dan menembak ke asal serangan sebelum berputar lagi dan menarik senar busur beberapa kali dengan selisih waktu yang sangat sedikit. Semakin banyak _orc _yang jatuh namun mereka terus saja bermunculan.

Awalnya Athrun sempat khawatir dengan kondisi mereka berdua karena ia membawa seorang gadis di tengah-tengah bahaya yang mengancam nyawa, tapi sepertinya kekhawatiran itu tidak begitu berarti karena sang gadis _jelas_ tahu beberapa trik untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. _Orc-orc _pemanah sudah tidak terlihat lagi dan sekawanan _orc _dengan kapak dan pedang rusak—yang sayangnya masih tajam—semakin mendekat.

Athrun mengangkat pedangnya untuk menahan serangan pedang _orc_ di hadapannya dan segera menunduk saat orc lain mengayunkan kapaknya dari samping—melukai _orc _berpedang tadi tepat di dada. Pemuda itu segera mengambil langkah ke samping dan menebas _orc _salah sasaran itu tepat di punggung. _Orc-orc _berikutnya terus berdatangan, menghalau jalan sang pemuda dengan keras kepala. Athrun dengan lihai mengayunkan pedangnya, menebas, menghindar, merunduk, dan menahan serangan yang datang. Satu _orc _lagi jatuh di depan kakinya dan pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya dengan panik. "Lacus!"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Terdengar jawaban tersengal dari belakangnya. Pemuda itu berputar dan menemukan Lacus yang sedang kewalahan menghadapi segerombolan _orc _yang semakin mendekat. Gadis itu mengayunkan busurnya dengan kuat ke leher salah satu monster hijau kebiruan itu dan mencabut pisaunya sebelum berbalik dan menujamkannya pada perut _orc _lain di belakangnya. Keringat terlihat membanjiri wajah cantik gadis itu yang sudah ternoda cipratan darah hitam.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan jerit kesakitan saat seekor (atau seorang) _orc _berhasil menebas lengan kanannya. "Athrun!" Ia mendengar Lacus memanggil namanya dengan panik. Pengembara itu menggigit bibir bawahnya—berusaha menahan sakit—sambil mengambil sebilah pisau di pinggang kirinya dan menebas leher monster itu dengan cepat dan menendangnya menjauh.

Pemuda itu menelan erangan kesakitan lain saat ia dipaksa berputar untuk berhadapan dengan _orc _lain yang baru datang. Ia berhasil membunuh _orc _tersebut dan membuat catatan mental untuk berterima kasih pada Lacus saat _orc _yang muncul tiba-tiba di sebelahnya jatuh dengan sebatang panah yang menempel di leher pendeknya.

Ia menyimpan pisau itu dan mengambil pedangnya yang terjatuh dengan tangan kiri. Ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa memakai tangan kanannya saat ini. Lengannya itu hanya sibuk menimbulkan denyut menyakitkan yang menyiksa. Pandangannya sempat mengabur.

Tiba-tiba Lacus menyambar lengan kiri pemuda itu dan menyeretnya dengan langkah cepat. "Kita harus lari! Aku akan mengawasi punggungmu!"

Baiklah, untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, harga diri Athrun tergores.

Seharusnya laki-laki yang melindungi perempuan, bukan sebaliknya! Ia hanya mengeluarkan geraman jengkel sambil menebas _orc _yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Seberapa bencinya Athrun dengan kalimat itu, itu kenyataan. Saat ini Athrun tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya—tangan andalannya, dan ia hanya bisa mengayunkan pedang ala kadarnya dengan tangan kiri. Di lain pihak, Lacus masih bisa menggunakan busurnya dengan baik. Hal itu cukup berarti untuk memberi jarak antara _orc _dan mereka, karena itu Athrun memilih diam. Ia juga memilih diam saat Lacus mengambil beberapa anak panah sekaligus dari _quiver milknya_ ketika pemuda itu menunduk setelah melancarkan serangan ke perut seekor (seorang?) _orc_.

Suara petir terdengar keras menggetarkan tanah. Cahaya menyilaukan menyapa mereka diiringi butiran hujan yang turun dengan derasnya.

Baiklah. Pertama, harga dirinya terusik karena rencana pertarungannya dengan sekawanan kucing hutan terbukti tidak efektif bila dibandingan dengan nyanyain seorang _songstress. _Kedua, ia mendapat luka menyakitkan di lengan kanan karena kecerobohannya sendiri yang membiarkan perhatiannya teralihkan di medan pertempuran. Ketiga—ini yang paling melukai harga dirinya—Athrun Zala, seorang pangeran dari Kerajaan Julius yang sudah mengambil jalan keras sebagai pengembara selama lima tahun, harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia dilindungi oleh seorang perempuan—_songstress—_yang lebih bisa bertarung dibandingkan dirinya—untuk saat ini.

Hujan deras seakan ikut tertawa dan mengejek pemuda itu. Athrun tidak bisa merasa lebih menyedihkan lagi dari ini.

.

* * *

Mereka berdua membuka pintu kayu berlumut di depan mereka dengan bahu. Suasana pengap dan lembab menyambut mereka berdua seiring dengan kegelapan yang menguasai saat pintu itu ditutup. Lacus menyandarkan punggungnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot di dinding goa perlindungan mereka dengan napas tersengal. Athrun tak jauh berbeda. Ia membiarkan dirinya terduduk di balik pintu tanpa mencoba bergerak sama sekali untuk beberapa lama. Suara petir kembali terdengar namun teredam. Tangan pemuda itu menggapai sebuah pegangan di atas pintu dan menggesernya—membuka sirkulasi udara dari jendela kecil yang tersembunyi.

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Ia bersyukur ia masih ingat jalan-jalan di hutan ini dan beberapa goa perlindungan tersembunyi yang sengaja dibuat untuk para petugas patroli atau pun penduduk Julius yang terjebak di hutan saat cuaca tidak memungkinkan. Ya, badai cukup sering datang ke kerajaan ini, tapi untunglah bukan hari ini.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya—meski ia tetap tidak bisa melihat apa pun—saat suara sesuatu yang bergerak mendekatinya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat jemari yang basah dan dingin menyentuh dagunya. "Lacus?" tanyanya heran.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Athrun?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Perasaan cemas terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tentu saja ia berbohong. Hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini adalah membuat Lacus cemas. Gadis itu sudah cukup melewati banyak hal hari ini. Ia tidak perlu menambah beban sang_ songstress_ dengan luka miliknya yang kini membuat lengan itu mati rasa.

Lacus masih belum melepaskan tangannya. Gadis itu menurunkan jemarinya perlahan dan mulai meraba leher pemuda itu dengan lembut, menuruni puncak bahunya, dan sebelum tangan dingin gadis itu menyentuh luka terbuka di lengan kanannya, Athrun menangkap tangan itu terlebih dulu. Ia menggenggam tangan itu lembut namun mantap. "Aku _baik-baik saja,_" ulangnya lagi.

Terdengar helaan napas gadis itu yang jelas-jelas tidak merasa yakin. Athrun tertawa kecil. Gadis di depannya ini memang bukan gadis biasa yang mudah dibohongi. Harus ia akui, Lacus adalah perempuan yang sensitif namun tegar dan kuat di saat yang bersamaan. Kemandirian gadis itu tidak perlu ditanya sejak Athrun melihat sang _songstress _tadi pagi. Karena itu jugalah, ia yakin rekan seperjalanannya ini tidak mungkin bisa diam dalam kegelapan menyesakkan ini tanpa melakukan apa pun, apalagi soal luka yang ia dapat. "Lacus?"

"Ya?" Suara itu kini terdengar dari sampingnya.

"Ada perapian kecil di sebelah kiri sekitar delapan langkah dari sini. Tidak perlu khawatir soal asap, ada cerobong di atasnya yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa sehingga asapnya tidak akan muncul di dekat sini. Keberadaan kita aman—oh, dan tetaplah merunduk," jelasnya lagi.

Mengerti apa yang Athrun maksud, Lacus bangkit dari tempatnya tanpa bicara dan mulai berjalan. Athrun ikut menghitung dalam hati tiap suara langkah yang gadis itu timbulkan sebelum menghilang diganti suara sesuatu yang bergesek. Tak lama kemudian, cahaya merah kekuningan menyinari seluruh ruangan.

Sebuah ranjang dengan dipan kayu sederhana berada tepat di sisi kanan paling belakang dinding goa yang berbentuk setengah bulat dengan langit-langit yang cukup rendah—orang dewasa perlu menundukkan pinggangnya sedikit. Sebuah lemari kayu diletakkan di sebelah ranjang. Tidak jauh dari sana, sekitar empat sampai lima langkah, terdapat perapian kecil dengan api menyala di depan Lacus. Gadis itu menambahkan beberapa kayu bakar yang diletakkan di samping perapian dan setelah suhu ruangan sudah cukup hangat, ia bangkit dan melepas jubahnya. Lacus mengambil dua kayu bakar lagi dan menancapkannya tidak jauh dari perapian sebelum meletakkan jubah cokelat itu di atasnya. Tempat ini jelas tidak pernah ditinggali cukup lama, tapi sepertinya masih siap untuk ditinggali di waktu-waktu terdesak.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Lacus, masih dengan nada khawatir yang sama.

Athrun tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja." Pemuda itu mulai memberi tekanan pada pintu di belakangnya dan memberi dorongan lagi dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang dinding. Lacus cepat-cepat menghampiri pengembara itu dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sang pemuda. Athrun menggumamkan terima kasih kasih diikuti tawa pendek. "Sekedar mengingatkan, lenganku yang terluka, bukan kakiku."

Athrun bisa melihat seulas senyum mengembang di bibir sang _songstress. _"Aku tahu." Ia mulai membuka simpul di jubah pemuda berambut biru itu dan melepasnya. Lacus berjalan terlebih dulu melewati Athrun dan mengambil kayu bakar lagi, melakukan hal yang sama seperti jubah miliknya. "Kemarilah, Athrun," gadis itu memberi isyarat untuk duduk di sampingnya dekat perapian, "aku harus melihat lukamu."

Athrun mengerang. "Ini hanya goresan. Aku baik-baik saja."

Lacus terlihat kesal mendengar jawaban itu dan akhirnya berdiri lagi, mendorong Athrun mengambil posisi di dekat perapian, dan menekan bahunya agar pemuda itu duduk. Menyadari tekanan yang diberikan Lacus padanya, pemuda itu tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa menghindar dari inspeksi sang_ songstress._

Lacus menarik pisau dari pinggangnya dan menarik sehelai kain dari tas kulit yang ia letakkan di samping. Melihat Lacus yang mulai membersihkan permukaan pisau tersebut, mata Athrun membulat. "Apa yang kau—"

"Tahan."

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara robekan yang diiringi jeritan pendek sang pemuda. Pemuda itu terkejut melihat lengan mantel dan baju di sebelah kanannya lenyap. "Hei!"

"Ups. Maafkan aku," ujar Lacus sambil tersenyum geli, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Gadis itu melihat lengan Athrun dengan lebih seksama. Bahunya melemas dan senyum lega terukir lebar. "Syukurlah, darahnya sudah berhenti."

Athrun ikut menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku baik-baik saja."

Lacus mengambil wadah air minum dari tasnya dan membasuh luka itu perlahan-lahan. TIba-tiba Athrun menarik tangannya dengan cepat, membuat gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali. "Maaf, aku menyakitimu, Athrun. Tapi luka itu—"

"Itu air minummu."

Lacus kembali mengerjap. "Ya?"

"Itu air minummu," ulangnya lagi, "tidak seharusnya kau membuangnya seperti itu. Kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan menemukan sungai lagi dan bagaimana kalau malam ini kau haus? Cuaca di luar—ow!"

Lacus tidak memedulikan celoteh Athrun dan kembali membasuh luka pemuda itu. Athrun sudah siap menarik tangannya lagi namun melihat wajah serius Lacus yang disorot warna menyala dari api di depan mereka, ia sudah mendapat jawaban. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Mengalah.

Lacus terus bekerja dengan cekatan saat membersihkan darah yang menempel di lengan Athrun. Beberapa kali gadis itu membisikkan kata maaf saat Athrun menyernyit ketika rasa nyeri menyerangnya. Setelah selesai, Lacus mengambil segulung perban yang dibungkus rapi oleh kain lain. "Syukurlah tidak basah." Sekali lagi ia tersenyum lega.

"Persiapanmu lengkap juga, ya," ujar Ahtrun.

Lacus tertawa. "Tidak juga. Aku tidak membawa baju ganti sama sekali. Karena jarak antara Copernicus dan Julius hanya satu hari berjalan kaki, jadi kupikir aku tidak membutuhkannya." Ia mulai melingkarkan perban tersebut dengan kencang namun tidak terlalu ketat. Setelah beberapa lama, ia berkata, "Nah, sudah selesai." Senyum puas terkembang di bibirnya.

Athrun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum yang sama. Senyuman itu pudar saat ia menyadari wajah lelah Lacus. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menangkupkannya di pipi sang _songstress. _"Kau terluka," ujarnya dengan kedua alis bertaut saat ibu jarinya meraba noda darah yang sudah pudar terkena hujan di pipi gadis itu. Gadis itu sedikit menyernyit saat jemari sang pengembara menelusuri garis lurus sepanjang tiga sentimeter di pipinya.

"Itu hanya goresan, Athrun," balas gadis itu lembut sembari menggenggam tangan Athrun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menjauhkan tangan kokoh tersebut dengan lembut.

Athrun masih belum terlihat tenang. "Biarkan aku memeriksanya." Pemuda itu sudah mengulurkan tangan kirinya lagi saat Lacus bergerak mundur.

"Kau berlebihan, Athrun. Ini benar-benar hanya goresan!"

"Kau itu perempuan, Lacus! Kau harus memperhatikan luka yang ada di tubuhmu, terutama wajahmu!" tegur pemuda itu tegas. Melihat mata Lacus yang membulat karena terkejut dengan nada suaranya, Athrun menghela napas. Sedetik kemudian, seringai mencurigakan muncul di wajahnya. "Aku akan memeriksanya."

Pandangan Lacus tertuju pada tangan kiri pemuda itu yang sudah memegang sehelai kain bersih yang tadi ditinggalkannya dan menumpahkan sedikit air di permukaannya. Mengerti, Lacus sudah akan berdiri dan menjauh namun tangan kanan Athrun lebih dulu mencengkram lengannya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, kain basah itu sudah menjalar ke kening, pipi, hidung, dan dagunya. "Athrun!" protes gadis itu sambil mendorong tangan yang memegang kain itu menjauh.

Athrun sedikit meringis di antara tawanya karena rontaan Lacus yang menimbulkan beberapa pergerakan di lengan kanannya. "Diam dan menurutlah. Akan lebih cepat selesai. Perlawananmu hanya akan menyakiti kita berdua—secara harfiah."

Didasari rasa bersalah, akhirnya gadis itu menurut dan duduk diam dengan tenang. Athrun tersenyum lega dan mulai menumpahkan sedikit air lagi di kain bersih yang baru dari tas Lacus. "Itu persediaan minummu, Athrun. Kau membutuhkannya. Bagaimana kalau—"

"Jangan membalas dendam secepat itu padaku, Lacus," tegur sang pemuda dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya.

Lacus ikut menyeringai. "_Ara~ ara~ _siapa yang sedang membalas dendam sekarang, eh?"

Athrun tertawa lepas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali menyadari tingkah mereka berdua. Ini cukup aneh kalau mengingat mereka berdua baru bertemu pagi tadi dengan cara yang kurang menyenangkan. Namun entah kenapa Athrun merasa sangat nyaman hanya berdua bersama Lacus dan tertawa seperti ini meski mereka saat ini sedang berlindung di dalam goa dengan raungan hujan yang menggetarkan di luar sana.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

_Aaaand here it is the second chapter! _

Maaf seandainya adegan pertarungan itu terkesan monoton dan agak susah dibayangkan, jujur. saya masih butuh banyak belajar untuk menulis adegan yang lebih agresif begini hehehe. #lemparbaskomed.

Seperti biasa, segala kritik dan saran dengan senang hati saya terima :D terima kasih untuk _readers _yang udah bersedia mampir dan membaca~

_Have a good day!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Di Balik Sebuah Nama**

Gundam Seed/Destiny _belongs to its owner_: SUNRISE, BANDAI, _and its creators_

_No material profit taken from this._

Warning: _OOC_, _short multichapter, AU, typo(s), _kegajean cerita dan penulisan, kelabilan penggunaan istilah, dan pengulangan kosakata (?).

.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

.

Athrun ikut duduk memeluk kakinya di depan perapian, berharap pakaiannya bisa cukup kering sekaligus menghangatkan diri. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah kiri dan menemukan gadis yang menjadi rekan seperjalanan barunya itu juga dalam posisi yang sama. Kelopak mata itu sedikit tertutup, membuat bulu matanya yang lentik terlihat jelas di bawah cahaya kekuningan.

Pemuda itu kembali teringat dengan perdebatan kecil mereka saat istirahat di dekat sungai kecil siang tadi. Mereka sibuk meributkan siapa yang lebih pantas bertugas menangkap ikan dan mencari kayu bakar—kembali, masalah laki-laki atau perempuan. Perdebatan itu berakhir dengan Lacus yang mencari kayu bakar—ranting-ranting atau potongan dahan kering di tanah—dan Athrun yang menangkap ikan. Mereka kembali berdebat saat memutuskan ikan itu dibakar seberapa lama. Lacus dengan argumennya yang mengulang kata-kata Athrun 'memasakan untuk perempuan' sedangkan Athrun dengan pengalamannya sebagai pengembara yang punya kebiasaan makan-apa-saja-yang-ada selama ini.

Ingatannya juga melayang ke pertempuran mereka dengan rombongan _orc _yang baru saja terjadi. Ia terkesan kalau mengingat bagaimana Lacus menarik senar busur dengan penuh konstentrasi dan tetap bertempur meski ia tahu gadis itu pasti merasa takut—seperti saat mereka bertemu dengan sekawanan kucing hutan dan merasakan tangan lembut itu gemetar ketika menyentuh lengannya yang menggenggam busur. Gerakannya saat berputar dan mengayunkan pisau pun masih tetap terlihat anggun. Gadis ini tidak hanya seorang _songstress, _tapi juga seorang pejuang. Senyum Athrun kembali terkembang.

Namun senyum itu sirna saat perintah ayahnya kembali terngiang. Ia membayangkan seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun indah berwarna putih bersih yang turun dari atas kuda putih miliknya di depan pintu gerbang Kerajaan Julius. Seorang pria tua dengan janggut keperakan yang panjang dengan jubah kebesarannya yang berwarna merah menutupi baju cokelat dengan batu-batu emas yang berkilauan di bagian kerah ikut turun dari kudanya yang gagah. Lima sampai delapan orang pengawal berbaju pelindung lengkap ikut turun dari kuda mereka di belakang sang Putri dan Raja Copernicus.

Athrun bisa membayangkan gadis cantik berambut perak panjang yang tertata sempurna itu tersenyum sopan kepadanya dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk dan kedua tangan mengangkat sedikit rok gaunnya, bagaimana gadis itu tak henti-hentinya menanyakan keadaannya di kursi takhta dengan pandangan khawatir, bagaimana gadis itu selalu menempel ke mana pun ia pergi dan menuntut keberadaannya di sampingnya, dan pandangan dingin yang selalu gadis itu keluarkan untuk menegur sang raja saat salah satu tindakan 'memberontak' Athrun keluar.

Mata Athrun teralih ke punggung Lacus saat gadis itu bangkit dan mulai merapikan ranjang satu-satunya di tempat itu serta menyeka debu tebal yang ada di atas sprei_. _Sang pangeran menghela napas sedih. Betapa ia rela melepas kesempatan untuk menikah dengan seorang putri raja untuk gadis di depannya ini.

Ya, jika ia memang harus memilih, ia lebih memilih Lacus untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Gadis itu memiliki jiwa bebas namun tetap anggun—meski tidak terlalu anggun sampai bisa membuatnya segan. Ya, Lacus terlihat anggun dengan caranya sendiri. Gadis itu juga cukup mandiri untuk tidak meminta keberadaannya setiap waktu dengan manja, Athrun yakin untuk yang satu itu. Ia mulai bisa membayangkan tawa merdu Lacus yang akan menghiburnya di saat ia jenuh dengan tugas kerajaan. Athrun juga bisa membayangkan sosok Lacus yang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah mengerut saat menangkap Athrun dengan 'tindakannya yang tidak pantas' namun sorot terhibur dan geli itu tetap tidak hilang dari matanya.

Athrun tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya. Akhirnya ia pun bertanya, "Lacus, Putri Copernicus itu ... orangnya seperti apa?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Athrun itu berhasil membuat Lacus membeku. Gadis itu berbalik dengan ragu dan memutuskan untuk duduk di tempatnya semula, di samping sang pemuda bermata hijau. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Athrun?"

Athrun menimbang-nimbang sejauh mana ia akan memberitahu gadis cantik yang masih menatapnya dengan mata bulat berwarna biru itu. "Aku hanya ... penasaran."

Lacus terkekeh kecil. "Apa ini? Seorang pengembara dari Julius yang jatuh hati pada Putri Copernicus? Di mana kau bertemu dengannya, Athrun? Apa di salah satu petualanganmu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." Melihat ekspresi bingung Lacus, Athrun cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh. Aku hanya penasaran. Aku pernah mendengar kabar angin kalau Putri Copernicus adalah gadis yang sangat lembut, anggun, dan sopan. Ia selalu menjaga tingkah lakunya. Gadis itu juga tidak pernah berkata keras bahkan kepada rakyatnya sendiri. Tipe putri sempurna—hal-hal seperti itu. Apa itu benar?"

Lacus menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa. Melihat Athrun yang menangkap ekspresi itu dengan satu alis terangkat, Lacus melepaskan tawanya begitu saja. "Sejujurnya, Athrun, aku pun belum pernah berbincang atau berinteraksi dengan Putri secara langsung, karena itu aku tidak bisa membenarkan atau menyalahkan kabar yang kau dengar itu." Lacus memeluk kedua kakinya dan meletakkan pipi kirinya di atas lutut, masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Athrun. "Yang harus kau ketahui, Athrun, tidak ada yang namanya putri sempurna—oh, astaga, apa aku baru saja merendahkan putri kerajaanku sendiri? Yah, sudahlah," ia tertawa singkat, "semua orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan yang tidak kita ketahui, Athrun. Dan untuk menilai seseorang, kau harus mengenal orang tersebut dan menilainya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri."

Athrun terdiam, membiarkan kata-kata Lacus terserap di otaknya. Satu lagi nilai plus gadis ini di matanya, bijaksana. Senyum Athrun semakin lebar saat ia merasakan sensasi hangat yang nyaman di dadanya. Ah, sepertinya gadis ini telah menarik hatinya tanpa ia sadari.

"Lalu Athrun, Pangeran Julius sendiri orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Lacus, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh?" tanyanya balik, masih belum mendengar pertanyaan itu dengan jelas.

Lacus menenggelamkan pipi kirinya semakin dalam. Ia mengeratkan kedua lengan yang melingakar di kakinya. Athrun tidak begitu yakin dengan cahaya api kekuningan yang menyorot wajah Lacus, tapi sepertinya ekspresi gadis itu berubah, seolah ia baru saja melihat sekawanan orc yang sedang mandi di rawa kehitaman dengan beberapa ikan mati yang mengambang. "Aku juga sering mendengar kalau Pangeran Julius orang yang suka menarik perhatian perempuan dan menggoda mereka dengan kata-kata manis, kekayaan, dan wajah tampan. Ia juga laki-laki yang lari dari tanggung jawab dan tidak peduli sama sekali pada rakyatnya."

Mata Athrun membulat dan mulutnya terbuka-tutup. "Da-dari mana kau mendengar kabar itu!? Tentu saja itu tidak benar!" _kecuali bagian lari dari tanggung jawab, _tambahnya cepat dalam hati. _Ouch._

"Gadis-gadis di kerajaanku," jawab Lacus dengan tawa kecil yang keluar saat melihat ekspresi penduduk Julius tersebut. "Lalu? Dia orang yang seperti apa, Athrun? Sepertinya kau mengenalnya dengan baik."

_Tentu saja aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Aku akan heran sendiri jika aku tidak mengenalnya, _gumamnya dalam hati. Pemuda itu membuka mulut. "Pertama, Pangeran Julius memang sering dikelilingi oleh perempuan, tapi itu bukan karena ia bermaksud menggoda atau sengaja menarik perhatian mereka! Apalagi dengan kata-kata manis, kekayaan, dan ... dan ... ketampanan?" Athrun tiba-tiba merasa mual saat mengulangi kata itu. Ia melanjutkan, "Kedua, mungkin ia memang lari dari tanggung jawab yang dibebankan kepadanya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan rakyatnya! Mungkin benar, dengan tindakannya itu ia mengabaikan rakyat ...," gumam Athrun pelan, tersadar dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia tiba-tiba jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah berusaha melarikan diri dari takdir dan kehidupan rakyatnya sendiri yang (akan) berada di genggaman tangannya cepat atau lambat. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak peduli ..." Suaranya pun semakin hilang.

Melihat reaksi Athrun yang terlihat terpukul, Lacus menyesal sudah mengungkapkan kalimat penuh penghinaan tadi meski ia masih tidak mengerti maksud dari 'tindakannya itu' yang sempat disebutkan Athrun. Gadis itu menarik napas. "Aku percaya padamu, Athrun. Maaf, tidak sepatutnya aku mendengarkan berita seperti itu apalagi tanpa bukti yang jelas." Lacus menempelkan bahunya di lengan kiri Athrun dengan perlahan dari sampingnya. "Kau tahu? Aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengan pangeran kalian. Kurasa aku harus memastikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Iya, kan?" tambahnya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

_Kau sudah melihatnya, Lacus. Ia tepat berada di sampingmu. Sekarang, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya? _Athrun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan meremas tangan lembut gadis itu di antara kaki mereka yang berhimpitan.

Lacus kembali tersenyum. "Eh, Athrun, Kerajaan Julius itu tempat yang seperti apa, sih?"

Athrun pun ikut tersenyum saat bayangan kampung halamannya itu menyusup ke otaknya. Mengingat kampung halamannya selalu membuat _mood-_nya membaik. Dengan lancar ia mulai bercerita. Tentang tempat favoritnya melihat matahari terbit setiap pagi di beranda kamarnya (tentu saja ia tidak menyebutkan soal kamar di istana), lapangan latihan di halaman timur istana yang diisi dengan beberapa boneka jerami sebagai sasaran dan sahut-sahutan dari ksatria senior yang memarahi murid-muridnya yang kesiangan (Lacus bertanya apa Athrun termasuk salah satu dari mereka), dan air terjun Morgenroete yang menjadi salah satu ikon kebanggaan Kerajaan Julius.

Beberapa kali Lacus membulatkan mata dengan takjub dan tertawa geli saat mendengar dan melihat keantusiasan pengembara yang sudah lima tahun tidak pulang ini namun masih menyimpan rasa cinta yang besar dan ingatan yang kuat tentang kampung halamannya. Athrun balik bertanya tentang Copernicus dan _songstress _itu pun tak kalah antusias saat menggambarkan tanah penuh sihir yang damai di sana. Ya, jika Julius terkenal akan kemampuan perdagangan dan kekuatan militernya, Copernikus terkenal sebagai daratan dengan aura sihir yang kental.

Mata Athrun mengikuti gerakan tangan sang _songstress_ yang ikut bergerak saat gadis itu bercerita. Pemuda itu pun mau tidak mau merasakan nyeri yang samar di dadanya saat menyadari waktunya bersama Lacus tidak akan lama lagi. Keduanya akan berpisah tidak lama setelah matahari terbenam, saat keduanya menginjakkan kaki di tanah Julius.

Yah, tapi itu masalah nanti. Untuk sekarang, pemuda itu ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu berharga ini dengan sebaik-baiknya—tertawa bersama dan saling melempar ledekan kecil. Athrun tersenyum lebar. Ya, lebih baik ia menikmatinya.

Malam ini, di tengah ribuan tombak air yang tak henti-hentinya menyerbu, dua orang manusia saling bertukar cerita sepanjang malam dalam tempat persembunyian kecil mereka di hutan Julius yang tertidur.

.

* * *

Athrun dan Lacus tidak bisa menahan rasa curiga mereka saat melewati gerbang besar Julius dengan dua pria berbaju pelindung besi lengkap yang berdiri di kedua sisi. Begitu kedua penjaga itu melihat sosok mereka dalam jarak sepuluh meter, sorot bingung tergambar jelas di wajah kedua pria. Athrun cepat-cepat meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir saat ia berjalan di belakang Lacus dan mengarahkannya pada dua penjaga tersebut. Di lain pihak, Lacus juga memberi kedua penjaga itu isyarat mata untuk diam karena ia yakin keduanya mengenal sang _songstress_.

Sebenarnya Lacus merasa agak aneh mendapati kedua sosok penjaga yang terlihat kaku dan tidak setegap biasanya begitu mereka berdua sampai di depan gerbang. Untuk Athrun, ia merasa bingung karena kedua penjaga itu tak henti-hentinya menatap dirinya dan Lacus bergantian.

Mulai merasa jengah, akhirnya Lacus berhenti dan berbalik menatap Athrun lekat-lekat. Seulas senyum yang agak dipaksakan terlihat di parasnya yang cantik. "Nah, kurasa kita harus berpisah di sini, Tuan Pengembara," ujarnya dengan nada riang yang tidak sampai ke matanya.

Terkejut, pemilik mata emerald itu hanya mampu mengerjap beberapa kali. Pemuda itu menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung sebelum berkata, "Ah, kau benar. Kita punya urusan masing-masing yang harus diselesaikan. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Lacus. Segalanya ... selama perjalanan kita ..." Athrun mengulurkan tangannya dengan formal.

Dengan kaku, Lacus menjabat tangan itu dan membalas, "Aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Athrun. Untuk semua yang kaulakukan untukku."

Keduanya terdiam. Keheningan menyusup dengan kecanggungan ... yang _sangat_ ... pekat.

Lacus menarik tangannya lebih dulu dan mengambil satu langkah mundur. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dada kiri—seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu. "Selamat tinggal, Athrun."

Athrun melakukan hal yang sama. "Selamat tinggal, Lacus."

Mereka pun saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik sebelum Lacus berbalik dan mengambil langkah tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Athrun masih memaku pandangannya ke punggung yang tegap itu saat seseorang memanggil namanya dari samping. Pengembara itu menoleh dan matanya sedikit membulat saat melihat seorang pria berbaju hitam dengan sedikit garis emas di beberapa bagian baju kebangsawanannya melompat turun dari kuda cokelat besar yang ia tunggangi, tepat di depannya. Dua orang berkuda lainnya dengan baju yang tak kalah mewah namun dilengkapi baju pelindung dan pedang di pinggang ikut turun dan berdiri di belakang pria berbaju hitam tadi.

Athrun menunduk memberi hormat dan berkata dengan suara yang dalam, "Yang Mulia."

Raja Junius berjalan semakin mendekat sampai hanya berjarak satu langkah dari sang pangeran. Pria tua berambut keabu-abuan itu menggenggam erat kedua bahu Athrun dan tersenyum tipis, merasa lega melihat putra satu-satunya pulang setelah sekian lama dalam keadaan utuh tanpa luka—baiklah, mungkin ia akan menyuruh pemuda ini pergi ke ruang perawatan untuk mengurus perban yang terlihat di balik jubahnya itu. Ia pun harus menahan kerutan di wajahnya saat melihat penampilannya anaknya yang benar-benar menyedihkan untuk seorang putra raja.

Yah, yang penting dia selamat.

"Selamat datang, putraku," ujarnya mantap. Kedua pengawal di belakangnya menunduk memberi hormat.

Athrun balas tersenyum dan pandangannya melembut. "Aku pulang, Ayah."

.

* * *

Sang pangeran menggaruk lehernya untuk kesekian kali dalam sepuluh menit terakhir. Ia merasa gerah. Sedikit renda di bagian kerah baju kebangsawanan yang ia pakai sama sekali tidak membantu _mood-_nya karena hanya sibuk membuat lehernya gatal. Athrun menggaruk tengkuknya lagi.

"Athrun, berhenti melakukan itu."

Tangan pemuda itu berhenti dan ia menurunkannya diiringi helaan napas panjang. Tentu saja tidak masalah bagi Raja Julius, Yang Mulia Patrick Zala untuk menunggu kedatangan Raja Copernicus dan putrinya di aula raja—tempat luas dengan langit-langit tinggi dan pilar-pilar penyangga ditambah singgasana khusus di puncak beberapa anak tangga tempat raja biasa duduk. Paling tidak beliau masih bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca berbagai laporan yang dibawakan penasihatnya _sekaligus _menabung waktu luangnya untuk nanti. Sekali dayung dua-tiga pulau terlampaui. Sedangkan Athrun? Yap, menjadi pajangan di samping kursi raja benar-benar pekerjaan tersibuk yang bisa ia lakukan.

Seorang pengawal mengetuk pintu dua kali dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Ia menunduk singkat memberi hormat dan berkata dengan suara lantang, "Raja dan Putri Copernicus telah tiba dan meminta izin untuk bertemu dengan Yang Mulia."

_Akhirnya! _Athrun menghela napas lega dan mulai menegakkan dirinya di kursi.

"Biarkan mereka masuk," jawab Patrick singkat. Pria itu pun menghela napas—terlihat jelas ia juga cukup bosan menunggu—dan mengembalikan beberapa lembar perkamen kekuningan itu ke penasihatnya yang segera mohon diri. Sang raja menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke putranya saat suara langkah kaki yang bergema semakin mendekat. "Kau tahu apa yang akan kaulakukan? Apa kau siap menanggung semua risikonya?"

Athrun mengangguk mantap meski jantungnya mulai berdebar keras. Ia menarik napas panjang saat mengikuti ayahnya berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan raja kerajaan tetangga. Kakinya mulai lemas saat melihat sosok tegap, gagah, tapi tetap anggun di saat bersamaan, menjejakkan kaki ke ruang tahta, menimbulkan bayangan panjang saat cahaya dari luar pintu mengiringi kedatangannya. Rambut pirang dan kumis pria itu yang tertata rapi membuat dirinya tidak terlihat seperti baru saja melakukan perjalanan jauh. Baju kerajaan berwarna cokelat, ditemani batu-batu emas dibagian dada, yang terlindung oleh jubah kebesarannya selama perjalanan tidak memiliki noda sedikit pun.

Athrun menelan ludah saat mengetahui sosok Raja Copernicus tidak terlalu berbeda dari bayangannya. Namun ia cukup lega saat melihat wajah sang raja yang terlihat lebih ramah dari sosok kaku yang ia bayangkan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sekali lagi—mempersiapkan diri—saat melihat sosok seorang gadis yang melangkah dengan perlahan tidak jauh di belakang raja.

Gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih kebiruan yang sangat panjang dengan manik-manik yang berkilauan diterpa cahaya. Athrun menahan napas saat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan mata bulat berwarna safir jernih yang menatap matanya lurus-lurus.

Sang putri menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan terpaku di tempat. Raut terkejut terlukis jelas. Surai merah muda indah yang sebelumnya selalu diikat dengan asal kini terjalin rapi membentuk kepangan yang melingkar seperti tiara diantara rambut lainnya yang dibiarkan terurai.

Athrun tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menahan napas, tapi saat Putri Copernicus pada akhirnya melempar seulas senyum lembut yang menyimpan beribu makna padanya, pemuda itu pun merasa tali yang mengikat dadanya dengan kencang akhirnya terlepas.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menunduk dengan tangan kanan di atas dada kiri saat ayahnya berkata, "Selamat datang di Julius, Yang Mulia Raja Siegel dan Putri Lacus!"

.

* * *

"Apakah Anda menikmati waktu luang yang Anda miliki, _Tuan Pengembara_?"

Pemuda yang sedang bersandar di pagar beranda kamarnya itu tersenyum mendengar nada meledek yang berasal dari arah pintu kamarnya. Masih tidak menoleh, Athrun menarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan udara segar Julius menjelang matahari terbenam masuk ke paru-parunya. "Ya, Nona _Songstress, _pengembara kumal ini benar-benar menikmati waktu luangnya," ia menoleh ke kiri saat merasakan kehadiran gadis itu di sampingnya, "apa Anda bersedia menemani?" lanjutnya ditutup dengan seringai jahil.

Lacus tertawa geli mendengar jawaban sang pangeran. Wanita itu menempelkan bahunya ke bahu Athrun saat iris biru mudanya menelusuri pemandangan kota Julius yang diliputi cahaya kekuningan. Arus deras dari air terjun Morgenroete yang memantulkan cahaya matahari terdengar samar dari sudut kiri. Rumah-rumah sederhana dari bata dan pertokoan dengan atap tanah liat berwarna oranye gelap terhampar dengan rapi di depan matanya bersama beberapa anak sungai yang menyelinap. Sang _songstress_ masih bisa mendengar sahut-sahutan tegas dari arah kanannya di mana halaman timur istana terletak masih digunakan oleh beberapa ksatria yang berlatih.

"Kau menggambarkannya dengan tepat, Athrun," ujar gadis itu dengan pandangan lurus ke arah kota.

Mengerti kata-kata yang dimaksud Lacus, pemuda itu pun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dengan sang putri. "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa," gumamnya pelan. Ia berputar menghadap Lacus dan menggenggam kedua tangan hangat itu dengan lembut. "Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Mata emerald itu menjelajah sosok perempuan di depannya dari atas sampai bawah—dan kembali lagi ke atas—mencari luka atau sesuatu yang tidak beres yang gadis itu sering sembunyikan. Tidak ada.

"Menyenangkan," jawabnya mantap, "penduduk desa di perbatasan Heliopolis menyambut bantuan kita dengan tangan terbuka. Mereka semua ramah. Banyak anak-anak kecil di sana, aku sempat bermain bersama mereka sampai Dakota harus memanggilku karena lupa waktu."

Athrun masih diam dan menatap lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat. Senyum tipis itu belum sirna, jelas belum puas dengan cerita sang putri.

Paham benar maksud laki-laki di depannya, Lacus memutar bola mata. "Di perjalanan pulang kami memang bertemu dengan beberapa _orc _dan pasangan goblin—" Athrun mendengus menahan tawa saat mendengar dua kalimat terakhir dan sukses mendapat tatapan mengancam dari Lacus, "—yang tersesat. Pada akhirnya kami bisa melewatinya. Tidak ada yang terluka," tutup Lacus dengan satu alis terangkat, menantang Athrun untuk mengeluarkan komentar yang tidak perlu.

Athrun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi Lacus. "Aku percaya padamu." Ya, setelah Lacus menceritakan tragedi yang menimpa Kerajaan Copernicus saat ia masih berusia dua belas tahun—tentang penyerangan tiba-tiba sekumpulan bandit di saat mayoritas pria sedang dikerahkan untuk mengurus serbuan _orc _di perbatasan Copernicus dan membuat kerajaan penuh sihir itu kehilangan ratu mereka, serta membuat sistem baru yang memberi kebebasan kaum wanita berlatih cara bertempur dan melindungi diri—Athrun tidak memiliki keraguan sama sekali kalau menyangkut kemampuan Lacus dalam bertempur.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau tidak membuat masalah di pertemuan dengan Raja Aprilius, kan?" Lacus balik bertanya dengan kedua alis bertaut, cemas.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan membuat masalah?" sergah Athrun dengan mimik tersinggung yang dibuat-buat. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang sedang disuruh sang ibu untuk bertingkah baik saat bertemu orang lain. "Semuanya berjalan lancar. Kami baru sampai sekitar dua jam sebelum kalian."

Lacus mengangguk puas dan menggumamkan kata syukur sambil menutup matanya.

"Tapi, Putri Lacus, Anda tahu, kan kalau masuk ke kamar seorang pria sebelum dipersilakan masuk itu berbahaya dan tidak sopan?" tanya Athrun lagi dengan seringai jahil yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Lacus terlihat sedikit terkejut sebelum menaikkan kedua alisnya dan memberi seringai yang sama. "Oh, jadi ini kamar Anda, Yang Mulia?"

"Ya, ini kamarku," balas Athrun tenang.

Lacus menatap iris _emerald _itu cukup lama—menantang sang lawan bicara—sebelum mengeluarkan senyum lebar dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggaman Athrun. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Anda bisa tidur di sini malam ini, Yang Mulia—dan jangan harap aku akan membukakan pintu kamar untukmu!"

Athrun tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Lacus yang sekarang sudah berbalik dan mulai mengambil langkah lebar menuju pintu. Sebelum sang putri bisa mengambil tiga langkah, Athrun lebih dulu menarik tangan kiri Lacus dengan tangan kirinya dan—mau tak mau—membuat wanita itu berputar lagi menghadapnya.

Senyum lebar yang terpasang di wajahnya juga terpajang di bibir sang putri saat mata keduanya akhirnya bertemu. Laki-laki itu menempelkan dahinya di dahi Lacus dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Aku tidak salah saat mengatakan kalau ini kamarku."

"_Mantan _kamarmu," koreksi Lacus sambil tertawa kecil.

Sepasang kekasih itu memejamkan mata mereka sejenak dan membiarkan semilir angin sore membelai rambut mereka yang berbeda warna. Sedikit cahaya yang tersisa sebelum sang mentari terbenam sepenuhnya menyorot mereka berdua, memantulkan sedikit cahaya dari cincin putih yang tersemat di jari manis keduanya.

"Kita masih belum membersihkan diri, ingat?" celetuk Lacus pelan, masih dengan mata terpejam.

Athrun menarik dagu istrinya dengan lembut, membuat iris safir itu kembali bertemu dengan batu _emerald_ miliknya. "Kalau begitu apalagi yang kita tunggu?" ia tersenyum tipis, "kau akan membukakan kamar untukku, kan?"

Lacus balas tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Kita tidak mau membuat Raja menunggu lama di ruang makan karena perdebatan kita, kan?"

Athrun mengecup pipi Lacus singkat sebelum menarik gadis itu menuju pintu. "Balapan?"

Tawa Lacus pecah dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memutar bola matanya. "Tidak. Aku ingin berjalan santai dengan suamiku tersayang yang _tidak peka _terhadap kondisi istrinya yang lelah."

Athrun tertawa renyah sebelum menyarangkan sebuah kecupan lagi di puncak kepala istrinya. "Aku merindukanmu."

.

* * *

END

* * *

.

Baiklah, penyakit lama _update_ saya kumat. Mohon dimaafkan ... *_bowing_*.

Sadakooo, akhirnya cerita ini selesai, lho. Semoga kegalauanmu ikut selesai juga, ya (?). Aamiin. Maaf, kadonya jadi kepotong-potong gini ngasihnya. Ehehe.

Terima kasih untuk _readers _yang udah bersedia singgah, baca, dan nge-_review. _Terima kasih banyak terutama untuk Moon Arc, Yukari-san, dan bebebdakochan atas reviewnya yang sangat menghibur. Hehehe. _It means a lot.  
_

Saya tahu masih banyak kekurangan dan kecacatan dalam cerita ini, karenanya segala kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati~

_Have a good day!_


End file.
